


Sunshine

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, Just a cute little drabble, annabeth is missing something, percy is that something, spoiler - Freeform, was a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: It's cold and cloudy for March and Annabeth misses the sun, the warmth and well...a certain green-eyed someone.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Sunshine

It’s grey and cloudy and cold and all Annabeth can think about is getting home, crawling into bed, and never getting up. It was the kind of day that reminded you that even though it was March, winter wasn’t quite done yet, with a chill that never quite left.

She wants to cuddle up in bed, with blankets, a movie, and…well…it doesn’t matter. No use dwelling on things she can’t have.

True to her word, she’s in pajamas in record time, snuggled up in bed with a mug of hot chocolate. It’s not till she’s settled in does she realize she forgot the marshmallows. She turns to complain to—

Right. He’s not there.

She focuses her attention on her laptop instead, pulling the blanket up higher. It wasn’t that cold today but she still feels like shivering.

The video distracts her, making her laugh, she turns to tell him—

Right. He’s still not there.

She’s still not used it.

Turning back to her video, significantly less excited about it now, she’s kind of fed up with the day and the lack of, well…him. Slowly, her mug left to the side, her eyes blink shut, and she finally drops in sleep.

She doesn’t know when she regains consciousness, it’s dark and sleep is still pulling at her eyes and the only thing that registers in her mind is warmth.

She tries to turn around to figure out what’s causing the warmth but finds herself being held in place. But before she can figure it out, sleep once again overtakes her and the last thing she remembers before drifting off is a smell of the ocean coaxing her to close her eyes.

-.-

The morning brings the first rays of light she’s seen all week. Her eyes blink open to messy black hair and a strong arm still around her waist. He’s there, and she can finally breathe properly again. It’s the warmest she’s been all week and she can’t stop the smile that creeps to her face.

“Hey,” she says softly when his gorgeous sea green eyes blink open.

“Hey,” he responds softly, pulling her closer to him.

That’s all that needs to be said. She could tell him that she missed him, that he should never ever go on another business trip again, but she doesn’t need to.

He knows that.

He knows her.

She snuggles closer and lays there, listening to the beating of his heart and thanks the gods he’s back.

“Don’t you have work?” he asks when she turns off her alarm and sniggles back to him.

“Don’t you have me?”

He shuts up with a smile after that and starts playing with her hair. She stares out the window.

“It’s a beautiful day.”

He looks up and frowns. “It’s cloudy, and kind of cold.”

She just shrugs. Maybe so, but her sunshine had returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @ayushipop on tumblr for giving me this prompt! It was: established relationship with extra cheesy Percy, I made it Annabeth instead but I hope it turned out alright! If you want to send me a prompt then feel free to on my tumblr: forevfangirlwrites.
> 
> Please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
